The Dark Maiden
by doomhammer828
Summary: a love story involving Fia and a character of my own creation. 6 Chapters. comment if you so choose.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Riviera or the characters (except for the one i came up with for this series Cecilia).

A love story involving Fia. Takes place after Riviera the game

Notes: Mnemosyne: Cecilia's diviner, named after the greek titaness born of Gaia and Uranus that personified memory also mothered the Muses by Zeus. (i know the mythology behind riviera is norse but i couldn't find on wikipedia the norse personification of memory)

--

--Fia--

It was a moonlit night like any other in Elendia, the half moon shone brightly upon the house Fia, Lina, Cierra, Serene, and Ein lived in, the grass waved in the wind, and the town slept peacefully. Fia for some reason just couldn't sleep tonight so she awoke and went for stroll.

She walked outside in her usual long white dress and just walked around the quiet town until little Molan came running up to her.

"What's wrong?" Fia asked.

"Demon's in the village" Molan replied in a quiet scared voice.

Fia gasped in surprise in all the years she'd lived here demon's had never attacked the village directly before. Without thinking Fia ran toward the Grove of Repose where Molan had said the demons were.

At first glance the Grove looked as it always had. It was made up of huge tree stumps that were perfect for lounging on, the beautiful trees that surrounded the area made it that much more relaxing. Fia walked carefully thinking that she should go back for Ein and the gang but without thinking on where she was walking her foot pushed up against something hard and she tripped and fell.

Fia got up brushed off her dress and looked down to see that she tripped over a dead demon! The spider demon she tripped over wasn't moving and looked as though it had been cut by something, and then Fia heard voices from within the Grove.

"Charge", "Don't let her get away", "You numbskulls attack her"

The demons Molan saw were deeper in the Grove and the were being attacked by someone else. With a few nervous breaths Fia went deeper into the Grove to see what was killing the demons.

Finally Fia arrived at where the sounds were coming from deep within the Grove. A gladiator demon collapsed next to her most of it's rustic crusader like armor ripped apart by a bladed weapon.

"Ugh" cried a nearby demon.

Fia looked over and saw that a vampire demon had just been torn apart by what looked like a scythe that was formed in odd zig-zag shapes.

"Just like Ein's diviner" thought Fia.

And upon inspection it was a diviner! She looked up to see it's wielder. The one wielding the diviner was a girl who didn't look a lot older than Fia herself, she had auburn colored eyes and long flowing silver hair, she had a small nose and lips as well, she also had on a purple dress lined at the rims with red frill, the girl herself was also slender like Fia, and to confirm she was like Ein a Grim Angel she had long black feathered wings that kept her floating a few feet off ground.

Just looking at her amazed Fia, the girl lifted her diviner in response to a advancing group of demons.

"Come on" shouted the demons.

"Let's go Mnemosyne" the girl spoke to her diviner.

The girl's voice was soft and beautiful and spoke calmly to her diviner as she lifted it to a battle stance.

"Sorrowful Memories" shouted the girl.

Mnemosyne started to emit a blood red glow and at the tip of the blade a pentagram started to form in the air, the girl jammed the pentagram into the ground and more pentagrams started form around the approaching demons, the girl pulled the scythe out of the ground and ran her fingers across the still glowing blade the red light dissapearing as her fingers followed it, when the red light dissapeared from the blade she bent down on her knees, the scythe out horizantally in front of her and then red columns of flame erupted from the ground and air directly beneath and above the demons who had pentagrams around them, crushing them.

Fia watched in awe as the demon hoarde is reduced to nothing, then suddenly the girl (now panting and out of breath) collapsed to the ground. Fia ran to her side and found that she was terribly feverish and must be tired from the demon attack, feeling like she was responsible for not helping the girl vanquish the demons Fia lifted her unconscious body back to her house.

Fia brought the Angel back to her house and set her down on the couch, she grabbed a wet cloth, folded it and put it on the girls head hoping to ease the fever while she was doing this she started to notice that with all the sweat the dress was starting to cling to the girl's body... Fia quickly looked away blushing while her heart started pounding for some reason. It was at this time the girl started to stir.

"hmm" the girl started to sit up.

Fia looked back towards her nervously and their eyes met, the two stared but then both looked away, nervously blushing.

"Where am I" the girl asked.

Fia explained the situation to her.

"What's you're name" Fia asked.

"Cecilia" the girl anaswered.

"I'm Fia" Fia replied.

--Cecilia--

Cecilia woke up in a strange home lying on a very comfortable couch. She tried to figure out how she got there she remembered fighting the demons in a town called Elendia and collapsing from exhaustion in the woods. Cecilia looked around and her eyes met with those of a beautiful girl around her age dressed in a dress with a white top and a green bottom rimmed with white frills, she had brown eyes and long emerald green hair with a emerald green bow at the top. When she looked up the two girls eyes met, Cecilia stared into her beautiful green eyes as she heard the sound of her heart pounding she realized what she was doing and the two broke gaze staring away blushing.

"Where am i" Cecilia asked.

"In my home" She replied.

"What happened" Cecilia asked.

"You collapsed in the forest after killing the demons so i took you here" the girl replied.

Cecilia stayed silent pondering what could have happened if the girl hadn't been there.

"What's your name" the girl asked.

"Cecilia"

"I'm Fia" the girl replied.

Just then noises came from upstairs.

"Fia what's up" said a male voice from upstairs.

Four people came down the stairs, the first was the origin of the male voice a man who had short brown hair and was dressed in shirt and pants with a couple of capes hanging off the back, the second was a young girl with blonde hair seperated into two long strands going down each side who wore a yellowish shirt with a brown vest and a black skirt, the third was a girl that looked like one of the Arc's from Rosalina with purple hair and black wings and a one-piece purple skirt, the fourth was a girl who had long red hair with an equally red sleeveless dress rimmed with black lines on the top and bottom. Cecilia looked from them to Fia who started to explain the situation.

"This is Cecilia, i was out walking because i couldn't sleep and Molan told me that there were demons in the village at the Grove of Repose, but when i got there they were all defeated by Cecilia who's a Grim Angel" Fia finished.

"A Grim Angel" said the male.

"She killed all the demons that's so cool" the little blonde shouted.

"Indeed it's amazing" the red-head continued.

"Awesome" the Arc said.

"Oh yes Cecilia i'll introduce you to the group, here's Lina" she pointed to the blond.

"This is Cierra" she pointed to the red-head.

"Serene" she said pointing to the Arc

"And Ein, a Grim Angel like you" she pointed to the male.

"Nice to meet you" they all replied.

"So introduce yourself" Lina said.

"Lina, she needs rest" Fia scolded.

"No it's ok" Cecilia replied.

"I'm Cecilia a Grim Angel, I wield the scythe Mnemosyne and have come here to Riviera to hunt demons" she finished.

"Cool we hunt demons too" Lina said.

"You want to join us it'll be fun having another Grim Angel with us" Serene continued.

Cecilia pondered it in her head for a moment, having companions would be fun (secret thought: and spending more time with Fia would be nice), but demons had been attacking at an alarming rate which would put in danger, although since they already hunt demons it wouldn't be that much of a change.

"Yes i'll join you all" Cecilia anaswered.

"Yay" Lina exclaimed.

"Ok but you should get some rest now Cecilia you were all feverish when i brought you here" Fia said as rest of the group went upstairs.

Cecilia lay there pondering the events of the day when fia came over.

"So... if you're a Grim Angel." Fia started "then what did you give up to become one.

Fia was reffering to the process where new Grim Angels had to sacrifice something to become a real Grim Angel. Cecilia looked down away from Fia to hide the hurt in her eyes when she talked about it.

"I-I-I-I If you don't want to tell me t-t-t that's fine" Fia sttutered.

"No that's ok" Cecilia anaswered, she breathed in and out and began to tell her.

"To become a Grim Angel i sacraficed my Memories" Cecilia.

And that night began the new adventures Ein, Fia, Cierra, Serene, and Lina with their new companion Cecilia.

To be continued in Chapter 2.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Riviera nor any of the characters shown here (except Cecilia and her diviner, and the new enemy introduced here).

--Cecilia--

It was a normal morning in Elendia when Cecilia awoke, last night after fighting demons she had collapsed from exhaustion and passed out in the forest and was taken in by a group of people who hunted demons like her.

Fia came down the stairs and began making breakfast, Cecilia started to get up to help but Fia stopped her.

"Get some rest Cecilia" Fia said in a concerned tone.

"Please let me help you for helping me yesterday"

"No you need rest you still look feverish, besides tommorow we're going to Nelde Ruins to get herbs and fight off the demons there" Fia replied.

Demon hunting. Finally something in which Cecilia could help, allthough she had offered to help Fia she didn't know much about cooking. Cecilia lay back down on the couch.

"What's for breakfast" Cecilia asked.

"Fresh Mango and Banango salad" Fia replied.

Cecilia let out a relieved sigh. "Good you may not believe it but i'm a vegetarian actually so i was hoping the menu would be something like that" Cecilia said.

Fia looked over at her.

"Don't worry i'm a vegetarian as well" Fia replied blushing. "And if you want... i could show you around Elendia" she continued.

"Sounds great" Cecilia replied cheerfully, truth was she didn't want to not be familiar with the surrounding area in case more demons followed her here, that and for some reason she wanted to spend more time with Fia alone despite the fact that the thought made her heart start to pound.

"Morning guys" Ein came down with a girl Cecilia hadn't seen before and the rest of the company followed behind him.

Cecilia put her strange thoughts and feelings for Fia in the back of her mind, she had never felt anything like this before and didn't know what these feelings were so she promised herself she would examine them later.

"So this is the new girl huh" the girl who walked in with Ein said with a smile, "It'll be easier to fight demons with another Grim Angel on our side"

Fia nodded then noticed Cecilia's expression of confusion.

"Oh right you two haven't been introduced yet, Cecilia this is Ein's familiar and girlfriend Rose" Fia said pointing to the new arrival.

"Pleased to meet you" Cecilia said shaking Rose's hand. Rose had emerald green eyes and a playful looking face, her hair was black and short with four strands (two in front two in back) tied with with equally green hair pins, she also wore a black dress with a green corset on her stomach, she also had cat ears and a tail which Cecilia realized were real!

"Anyway lets eat" Lina shouted.

"Yeah grub time" Serene expressed.

"You two not so loud it's to early" Cierra continued.

The group all ate breakfast and went out to do various things while Fia left with Cecilia the two blushing all the way.

The two first stopped at the Pixia residence where Molan, her brother Gill, and her parents Kyle and Melene thanked Cecilia grately for vanquishing the demons. Afterwards the went to Chappi's place where he also thanked her for her work. Afterwards they went to the crystal Caverns and Magic Guild thanked her. Between all the praise she was getting Cecilia also had time to talk with Fia learning more about her.

"My specialty is healing magic" Fia said.

"Cool it suits you" Cecilia replied. "So how long you been living here"

"All my life, i met the others only a couple months ago but me and Lina have always been friends" Fia continued.

Suddenly images began playing back in Cecilia's mind, two little girls were running through trees, one was attacked by something, the other ran to get help, and another ran at the enemy...

Cecilia snapped out of it but was still shocked, that couldn't have happened it was like a...

"Memory." spoke a voice in her head

"Something you can't have" it spoke again.

"Um" Cecilia carefully phrased the next question. "Do you have like a... siginificant other" Cecilia asked nervously.

Fia blushed a lot, "um no n-n-not yet anyway"

Finally they arrived at the Grove of Repose whereupon everyone in the Grove came to thank Cecilia for her endeavors. Finally after a while of talk and relaxation Fia told Cecilia she had to go to the Elder's house to tell him of her, but realizing she forgot to take her Undine Springs she gave directions to it and ran to meet the Elder.

After a while she arrived at Undine Springs and saw Ein talking to the faeries who were little seven inch tall girls with four little tiny wings keeping them afloat.

"Ein can i talk to you" Cecilia asked.

When they saw her the faeries flew over nervously.

"Thanks for saving the town" they said before flying away.

"What's on your mind" Ein asked.

So many questions flew through her mind like, "what did you give up to become a Grim Angel", or "what's you're diviner's name", or "who do you think Fia likes", she tried to shake the last one from her head but couldn't so she decided to ask about it, in a slightly more roundabout way.

"Ein what is it called when whenever you see a person your heart starts to beat at impossible speeds and your breatheing slows and all you can think about is them" Cecilia asked nervously.

"Well it sounds like love actually" Ein replied.

"Love" Cecilia thought about it for awhile, all she ever knew was combat she had never fallen for someone before but she realized that this was a good thing, now that she knew what these feelings were now she could deal with them accordingly, she decided that at the right time she would tell Fia of her feelings, but not now since they were going on a mission soon and the less things distracting them the better.

"Thanks Ein" Cecilia said as she walked off with Ein to the Elder's Place.

Love, now all that was left was to find a way to tell Fia, but for now she would concentrate on the mission at hand, she put herself in battle-focused mindset as she stood in front of the Elder's house her diviner Mnemosyne in hand she walked inside.

--Fia--

After introducing Cecilia to the Elder the group headed for Nelde Ruins to hunt down the demons sighted their. Upon arriving at Nelde they found the corpses of two angels at the entrance, Cecilia stood there unfazed for a few moments but then she grabbed her head and started groaning in pain.

"What's wrong" Fia asked.

Then Fia noticed that a bunch of feathers from her wings were on the ground but thought nothing of it.

"It's nothing" Cecilia anaswered.

The group walked on through Nelde until they reached a small camp at a large tree where they had fought Lindwurm months ago on their quest to defeat demons. There was a large demon encampment there filled with swordsman, magicians, vampires, and dragons and the group seemed to be looking for something.

"Wow there's a lot of them" Lina remarked.

Everyone drew their weapons and began the assault, first Lina shot at the demons from a distance with her bow taking out several demons, Cierra continued the attack with fire from her staff taking out more demons while Serene attacked them with her scythe, Fia attacked with her rapier occasionally stopping to heal wounded members, Ein and Cecilia truly wrapped up the fight Ein wielding his diviner Einherjar and Cecilia with Mnemosyne. Ein was the first Grim Angel into the fight.

"Disaresta" Ein yelled.

A green light enveloped his sword cutting through the demons with ease and finally he shot the green light into the ground and it erupted out underneath a group of demons destroying them.

"I'll take the rest of them" Cecilia shouted.

"Joyful Memories" Cecilia yelled.

Fia watched as a white light enveloped Cecilia's diviner and it extended the blade and hilt twice their normal length, Cecilia twirled the scythe around her cutting the demons, when the blade stopped twirling a white pentagram symbol had been cut into the ground, Cecilia thrust Mnemosyne's hilt into the ground and the white dissolved into it and burst out again within the confines of the pentagram killing the rest of the demons.

"That was amazing" Lina shouted.

"You're really good" Serene commented.

Fia walked over to her "You're better at this than we are" she said

Cecilia blushed "Not really couldn't of done it without you guys".

Then they heard a sound coming from the trees and a couple of demons fell out dead. Out stepped a girl carrying a long sword that was white on the left side and black on the right split down the middle. She also wore a dress colored the same way, her left eye was white and the right one was black, her wings followed the same color pattern, however her hair was completly jet black.

"Hello Cecilia" the girl remarked.

"You know her Cecilia" Fia asked.

Cecilia looked at the new arrival angriely. "Katrina" she muttered.

"Nice to know you remember me" Katrina said smiling.

Cecilia jumped at her brandishing Mnemosyne, Katrina just smiled and blocked the attack with her sword and jumped and flew in the air and Cecilia, Fia watched with dread as she could do nothing to help her, she only watch. Katrina and Cecilia exchanged blow after blow in the air. Then Katrina sighed.

"This is getting boring so excuse me if i end this" she looked to her sword "Let finish this Monochrome" she looked to Cecilia "Sorrowful Darkness" as she spoke dark tentacles flew from the sword surrounding Cecilia they then sprouted spikes going inward hitting Cecilia.

"Cecilia!!" Fia screamed.

Cecilia flew up into view again apparently having dodged the attack flew behind Katrina.

"Joyful Memories" Cecilia yelled.

Katrina dodged the attck flying behind Cecilia and landing a blow with sword.

"Ugh" Cecilia uttered.

Katrina sighed again.

"This quite boring but i'll be back someday to finish this sister" Katrina said.

Katrina flew away leaving everyone perplexed. Fia spoke up first.

"Dear sister?".

To be continued in chapter 3.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Riviera the promised land or it's characters, I do however own Cecilia and Katrina the new characters created for this FanFic

I do not own Riviera the Promised Land or its characters; I do however own Cecilia and Katrina the new characters created for this FanFic.

--Fia--

The next morning seemed like any other, the others awoke and came down for breakfast; there were a couple of comments made hoping Cecilia was alright as they looked over to the couch where she lay but then focus shifted to the fruit salad that was breakfast. Fia was much more worried about Cecilia and also worried about the girl Katrina and the fact she called Cecilia sister.

"Hmm", Cecilia started to moan while starting to rise from the couch.

Fia turned her head to Cecilia who was starting to rise from the couch; the wound didn't seem to bother her.

"Cecilia's up, Cecilia's up, Cecilia's up" Lina yelled while jumping up and down.

The crew swarmed her everyone was very thankful that she was okay. Fia walked over to her resisting the urge to run up and embrace her and thank the gods that she was okay.

"I'm glad you're alright" Fia stated in a warm tone.

"Thank you all" Cecilia said.

Everyone left to go and do their own things, Cierra went to the magic guild to study, Lina to play with Molan and Gill, Serene to hang out at the Grove of Repose, and Ein was going to tell the Elder about their latest exploits. When they left Cecilia got up and started to wobble towards the table.

"You shouldn't be moving so much let me help you…" Fia started to try to stop her but noticed that the wound on her back wasn't bleeding anymore. Cecilia stopped wobbling and sat down normally starting to dig in to the breakfast Fia made.

"What's wrong Fia I'm fine" Cecilia said after swallowing some food.

Fia just shook it off moving on the next important question she had been meaning to ask.

"That girl Katrina called you 'dear sister' does that mean you two are related or was she speaking figuratively" Fia asked slowly as not to seem conclusive.

Cecilia's expression saddened as she put the food down and turned to face Fia.

"Figuratively, I don't have siblings or a family that I know of as I said before to become a Grim Angel I gave up my memories in return for Mnemosyne" she started to stare at the ground, the sad look on her face persisted throughout.

"One day while I was clearing out demons from Tetyth she appeared calling me sister but some thought in my head said she wasn't my sister but yet I knew her from somewhere".

Fia felt bad for asking about it after seeing the hurt look on her face so she decided to do something about it.

"Alright then let's go to Tetyth and see if we can't find any clues to you're memories or to this Katrina" Fia said.

Cecilia looked up the smile on her face returning.

"Alright let's do that" she said as she grabbed Mnemosyne and Fia grabbed her Rapier as the two went out rounded up the group and went to Tetyth the sunken city.

--Cecilia--

Cecilia and the others arrived at Tetyth the sunken city. Tetyth had once been a prosperous city but after angering the gods the city sank beneath the ocean and so now all it is is a bunch of large silver blocks that interconnect with the occasional building and the large cathedral at the end.

Everyone continued forward deep into the ruins of the city until they reached the cathedral. It had large statues of angels all around. Cecilia looked around at the large cathedral… the place where she first fought Katrina trying desperately to remember something that could give them a clue to what Katrina was. Sudden movement from behind one of the statues startled everyone as a girl emerged from behind one of the statues she was covered in white wings and had two orange ones on her back and held in her hand a large brown staff.

"It's the accursed!" shouted Ein.

"But how… we killed it" Cierra sputtered.

"I'll take her then" Cecilia said.

"Yeah kick her ass Cecilia" Serene said.

"Be careful ok" Fia said almost whispering.

As Cecilia began walking towards her demons began coming out from behind the statues.

"Heh no problem, Sorrowful Memories" Cecilia shouted as the red pillars from her attack came out and struck the demons down. The accursed ran at Cecilia beginning her attack.

"Take this angel Angelic Thunder" the accursed yelled, as she did lightning spewed forth from her staff giving Cecilia barely enough time to dodge it, then she held her staff horizontally over her head and lightning began striking the ground all around them almost hitting Fia and co. Cecilia flew forward swinging Mnemosyne at the accursed furiously as the accursed continued to block her maneuvers.

"Go for it Cecilia" Ein shouted.

"We have faith in you" Fia shouted.

"Yeah kick that girl's ass" Serene shouted.

"Yeah go for it CC" Lina shouted.

"CC?" Serene questioned.

"It's her nickname" Lina explained in 'matter of factly' tone.

The name rang through her head as the world started to spin and more "memories" began flashing through her mind.

The first thing she saw was a little girl with green hair and a white dress playing with a girl with silver hair and a purple dress lined at the edges with red frill… Cecilia realized that she was looking at younger versions of Fia and herself and they were playing around in the Grove of Repose in Elendia!

"So what shall we play today CC" little Fia asked.

"I don't know, why don't we ask 'her'" little Cecilia replied.

"Great idea, do you remember the chant" little Fia asked.

"Of course" little Cecilia replied giggling.

Cecilia was lost by this point, she realized now why Lina's nickname for her triggered the "memory" but who was 'her' and what was this chant. The two conversed and drew a triangle in the sand and then moved around so they were standing on two of the three points of the triangle and started to chant…

"We call to thee oh Grim Angel, come forth to us and play, angel of light, angel of dark, grace us with thy presence, please Katrina please."

They chanted it twice more and a figure emerged at the third point of their triangle dressed in white and black split down the middle…

The "memory" ended their but Cecilia knew enough, she knew that Katrina was a creature of her and Fia's creation! Cecilia awoke on the floor lying down and in front of her Ein and co. were fighting against the accursed but Fia was standing in front of her a look of horror on her face.

Cecilia looked at Fia then tried to stand up but noticed that Mnemosyne wasn't there she tried flapping her wings behind her but nothing happened, that's when she noticed that on the ground were black feathers that were slowing being consumed by flame she looked to her back but saw that her wings were slowly falling off, her strength started to die out her head started to feel heavy she couldn't believe what was happening then she realized it.

She was a Grim Angel no more…..

To be continued in Chapter 4…

Comment and Rate if you so please.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Riviera nor any of it's characters (obviously excluding Cecilia and Katrina)

--Fia--

Fia paced the kitchen of her house restlessly waiting for Cecilia to wake up. At Tetyth the group ran into into the Archangel and after fighting her Cecilia's wings fell off, Mnemosyne dissapeared and it seems as if Cecilia has lost her angelic powers.

Finally Cecilia started to stir and sat upright .

"Are you ok" Fia shouted. Hearing her shouts for joy Ein and co. came into the room. Lina ran up jumping up and down to Cecilia.

"You're awake, You're awake, You're awake, You're awake, You're awake."

"At least let her get up first before you start smothering her." Serene commented.

Cecilia got up looking dazed she felt her back probably hoping her wing's were still there but of course they weren't causeing her to look very sad. Everyone grew silent as they saw the heartbroken look on her face when she fully realized she had no wings. Cecilia stood up.

"Mnemosyne come" she said, but nothing appeared. "Mnemosyne" she cried out, "MNEMOSYNE" she yelled despretly trying to get her diviner to answer her but it wouldn't come which proved it, she wasn't a Grim Angel anymore. She looked at everyone.

"I guess i'll have to adjust to life without my powers" she said sullenly.

Fia searched for the right thing to say here and decided maybe to get Cecilia to help the villagers to make her feel like she's still useful.

"Well if you'd like you can help me with the laundry at Undine Spring." Cecilia looked over at her putting a sad smile on her face.

"Well alright" she said. So the two of them set out for Undine Spring.

Once they arrived at Undine Spring Fia explained basically what they were doing to Cecilia.

"So we dip the clothes in the spring" Cecilia said putting one of Fia's dresses in the water. "Take it out, fold it and put it on the line to dry." Cecilia finished.

"Yes" Fia said as she finished folding one of Ein's shirts. After finishing a few she looked over to see how Cecilia was doing only to find that she was still holding the same dress twisting it backwards, forwards and all kinds of different ways trying to figure it out. So Fia came over and helped her.

"Like this" Fia said, she folded the sleeves inward, folded the top into the skirt and placed it on the line. Cecilia nodded her head trying to understand.

"I'm sorry Fia, but i've never done this because my angelic powers cleansed my body and clothes of impurities usually so i've never had to do any of this." Cecilia said sadly.

"It's ok" Fia said.

"Is there anything easier i can do for you so that i'm not a bother" Cecilia asked.

"Um well Cierra said she needed some help with a potion she's brewing so maybe you can help with that." Fia said, So Cecilia thanked her and walked off towards the Crystal Caverns to help Cierra at the magic guild.

Fia looked on sadly, she knew that losing her powers must have been a blow although Ein and everyone still didn't know what caused the sudden power loss Fia hoped that Cecilia was going to be ok.

--Cecilia--

When Cecilia arrived at the Crystal Caverns Cierra was working at some kind of cauldron and she invited her over, which is when Cecilia told her about the potion she was brewing.

"This potion is actually supposed to have special healing qualities that can cure almost anything, maybe even your loss of power." Cierra explained

Cecilia perked up at the thought of her powers being returned. "Alright get me some Wildweed off the shelf" She pointed at the jar on the shelf which Cecilia grabbed and brought over to her.

"Ok now put about a quant in the pot, or is that a quart... oh well we'll find out soon" Cierra gigled.

Cecilia didn't even start to think about what the heck a quant was all she heard was that it could heal her powers and so she just poured the whole jar in. The brew started to foam and a wierd gas started to come out of it filling the room.

Cecilia started to feel a little wierd and put her hand to her hand and felt something wierder... Cat Ears!

"Oh no it's CatPho Gas" Cierra remarked, Cecilia noticed that she also had cat ears and a matching tail coming from her as well. Cierra thanked her for her help but told her that perhaps she should help Lina gather some some fruit from the Grove of Repose.

Cecilia, only slightly discouraged from her slight mishap with Cierra decided to help Lina who was very happy to bring her along.

"Alrighty all we have to do is bring the apricots down from the tree" Lina said, Cecilia walked over to the tree and put her hand to it to start shaking the apricots down but images started to flow through her head.

The images depicted little Cecilia, and Little Fia sitting around the tree eating apricots with Katrina, they heard a voice calling Fia inside "Well its been a great day you two" Fia started wlaking off, "Wait we have to send Katrina home" Little Cecilia said "Oh yeah, you remember the chant" Little Fia said, "Of course, Little Cecilia said as they took opposite sides of Katrina. "Well i'll see you tommorow then" Katrina said. "Yep" the girls replied as the images faded from Cecilia's mind.

"You Ok Cecilia" Lina asked. "Yeah" Cecilia remarked.

In truth she was more than ok she realized what caused her sudden power loss because when she saw the images she began feeling weak... Because her memories were returning her powers were going away which means that if she satyed away from everyone then her memories should fade and her powers return but that meant she would have to say goodbye to Fia and everyone forever.

--Fia--

When Fia came home from her errands for the day she saw Cecilia at the door preparing to leave.

"Where are you..." Fia started.

"I'm sorry that i've been a burden to you and the others, but i've really enjoyed my time here, however it's because i'm around all of you that my memories are returning and my powers are leaving me" Cecilia started, Fia realized that it meant she would be leaving them for good.

"But you can't just..." Fia began but Cecilia walked up and kissed her.

After she broke the kiss Fia just stood there stunned so Cecilia finished.

"I love you Fia and i'll miss you" Cecilia said as she walked off into the night leaving a stunned, confused and sad Fia in her wake.

To be continued in Chapter 5...


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Riviera or any of its affiliations or characters (except Cecilia and Katrina obviously) (P

I do not own Riviera or any of its affiliations or characters (except Cecilia and Katrina obviously) (P.S. this chapter is shorter than others that have preceded it however I'll have Chapter 6 up soon so thank you to all those who've continued reading through this I appreciate the support and I'll start my new FanFic soon)

I'll warn you loyal readers the ending I've come up with is slightly reminiscent of _Labyrinth_.

--Cecilia--

1 month after the events of Chapter 4

Cecilia ran through the forest chasing after a harpuia she spotted, as the harpy flew into the sky Cecilia followed suit her recently reformed black wings flapping hard and strong as they lifted her into the air.

As Cecilia flew higher into the sky chasing the harpy into the air she felt better than any time she could remember. She lifted her diviner Mnemosyne into the air.

"Joyful Memories" Cecilia shouted, she attacked the harpuia and it went down dissolving once it hit the ground. "Another demon vanquished" thought Cecilia.

All Cecilia knew or had ever known for that matter was demon vanquishing it was all she knew or understood and was all she needed to know or understand because she was a Grim Angel and that's all any of them needed to know. So Cecilia flew off to continue flying towards the next batch of demons the gods wanted her to kill as she would continue doing for all time. Or so she thought.

--Fia--

Right after Chapter 4

Fia could only watch as Cecilia ran off into the distance, it was as if she lost her ability to speak, she fell to her knees as she watched her new found friend run off into the forest where she could no longer be seen by her. Fia finally collapsed on her side outside the door, her eyes began to water up as tears rolled off the side of her head and began to puddle up next to her. Fia's eyes started to close as her body willed her to sleep.

--Fia--

2 weeks later

Fia stood in the kitchen of her home at night drying the same dish that she had been for the past couple of minutes (unbeknownst to her that is) as she for about the 20th time in the past 14 days started to wonder if she was doing the right thing searching for Cecilia after what she had told her.

"As my memories return my powers are leaving me" Cecilia had said. Fia wondered if it was ok for them to force her to come back which would mean that her powers would be gone forever because her memories were triggered when she was with them…

Ein came through the door with Cierra and Rose. Fia turned to them and saw the look on their faces.

"You still haven't found her" Fia said.

"No" Ein said. "We're going to bed you should too"

"Yeah, just let me finish the dishes" Fia replied pointing to the still quite high pile of dishes.

Ein nodded and went upstairs. Fia continued washing for about an hour; after she was finished she grabbed her sword and went outside quietly shutting the door behind her.

Fia started walking out of Elendia stopping once during the night to sleep then she continued the next morning. Of course looking for Cecilia herself seemed pointless as she had been the first person to go searching and had found nothing so Cecilia could be anywhere.

However one place that hadn't been checked was one that hadn't been thought of yet. Fia took a deep breath as she stepped into the place Elendians feared to tread into, Heaven's Gate the place where the Maze of Shadows once stood.

In the sky above Heaven's Gate Katrina floated looking down as Fia entered the once hollowed ground.

"And so the end shall begin" she laughed as she entered the cavern herself…

To be concluded in Chapter 6…


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Riviera or any of it's characters or affliates (Cecilia and Katrina are of my own creation and i do own them). Alright well with this The Dark Maiden comes to an end so i hope that all of you enjoyed this series and i'll begin working on a new one soon!

--Cecilia--

Cecilia continued wandering through Heaven's Gate in search of more demons to kill, as she continued along she noticed a sprite walking nearby. The sprite wielded a rapier and hadn't seemed to notice Cecilia as of yet. Cecilia walked closer to try to get a better look at the girl however she couldn't get close enough without being noticed. So she just moved along.

"It deosn't matter why a sprite is in here i'll just go along" she thought, as she did for some reason unexplainable to her she felt a pang of sadness as she started to walk away from the girl.

But no sooner had she left the scene then she was ambushed by a bunch of dragons, Cecilia breathed a sigh of relief, the pain she felt dissapeared and her fighting spirit came back, she was ready for action again.

The dragon dived for her, Cecilia drew her diviner Mnemosyne and blocking the dragon's jaws with her scythe she flew over him to other side and jammed her scythe into his back and the dragon died and dissapeared.

Meanwhile as she looked over to where the sprite was she saw that she was being ambushed by group of vampires however it was apparent that she was a good fighter, the girl slashed her rapier through one of the vampire's and turned around quick enough to block the next one's attack which she countered killing another, the girl then turned to face the last one and her rapier started glowing a green color.

"Cadenza" the girl shouted, the green glow solidified on her blade as she sliced through the final vampire with ease, in the final phase of her attack she thrust the sword forward and the green glow thrust forward almost like a lance that went through the vampire and exploded.

Images of the same thing happening started to flood Cecilia's mind, she saw the same thing happen in a forest, a bunch of ruins, and a sinking city.

Cecilia snapped out of it remembering she had her own battle to fight she turned and found that the dragon had run right up to her, she jumped over him and readied her weapon, she saw that the second dragon was coming closer and a third and fourth were joining him. Cecilia saw this as her chance to finish off all of them at once, so she attacked them.

"Sorrowful Memories" Cecilia shouted, the attck killed all three remaining dragons finishing the battle.

When Cecilia turned and tried to sense any other demons in the area she didn't sense anything so she turned around and started to leave Heaven's Gate, when she did she saw that the door leading outside of Heaven's Gate was closed tightly and there was something written on the door.

Seeing the writing on the door Cecilia started forward towards it once she was there she started to read the writing on the door which said.

Hello again my dear sister, i certainly hope you're feeling up to our final confrontation, i've been waiting a long time for this to finally happen and now here you are stranded inside Heaven's Gate with no way out and as a surprise guest the one you love most is here as well although that will hinder you're performance if you're memories come back and i'm sure you're aware why because one cannot become a Grim Angel without giving up something precious to them and when it's returned they return to being normal again. Well i'll see you inside, if you really want me gone i hope you've remembered the magic words. Love: Your Childhood Friend and Sister, Katrina.

Cecilia stared at the wall of writing not knowing what it meant, what did Katrina mean by "magic words", what did she mean by "one you love most" Cecilia sighed and tried despratly in her head to make sense of the mysterious writings however her attempts were futile as she couldn't wrap her head around this puzzle.

"Cecilia" a voice from behind her spoke softly, Cecilia turned quickly and once face to face the world melted around her all she saw and all she wanted to see was the two of them standing there. And in that moment Cecilia started to remember.

Everything.

--Fia--

Fia started walking back to go out through the door and go back to the house to get Ein and the rest to help her find Cecilia but then she saw that the door was closed and had writing on it and someone was there reading it. It was Cecilia!

Fia couldn't believe she had finally found Cecilia! She ran up to the door stopping behind Cecilia.

"Cecilia" she whispered.

Cecilia turned around and when she saw Fia her wings receded, Mnemosyne started to dissapear, everything that happened the last time her memories came back. Fia ran up and hugged Cecilia tight, after a couple of seconds Cecilia returned the embrace. After they came out of the hug Fia said.

"Come on let's find a way out and we'll go back to Elendia"

Cecilia shook her head, "I can't Fia, i realize now what Katrina's true purpose is, why when we were kids and i had to leave the village the reason i summoned her was..." she struggled with the words not wanting to admit the truth, "It was to give myself meaning, if i have an enemy to fight then i can stay as i am, as i always have been, as a Grim Angel".

Fia understood this and that's why she was worried about looking for Cecilia in the first place but she didn't want to believe that Cecilia didn't want to come back with her especially after saying what she said...

"Dear Sister, how are you" a voice from above said.

Both girls turned around to see Katrina floating above them near the ceiling, she floated downward toward the two girls.

"Katrina" the girls exclaimed. Fia racked her brain for a solution to the situation that had presented itself because at the moment Cecilia fighting was an imposibility since she didn't have her powers, and if Fia fought herself it's almost certain she would lose.

At that moment Katrina drew her diviner Monochrome and started toward Cecilia, Fia stepped in the way and drew her sword blocking Katrina's path.

"Now, Now sister i'll finish you in a moment" Katrina said, Fia stood firmly in her way, Katrina sighed.

"All right suit yourself" Katrina readied her weapon, Fia did the same.

"Joyful Light" Katrina shouted, At this her blade glowed a hot white light which she shot out at Fia, Fia raised her sword to block the blow however she was blown back by the blast of light.

"Fia" Cecilia yelled, Fia got up off the ground where she had been blown back, she realized they needed a new plan if they had any hope of beating Katrina, Cecilia helped her up and then memories began to flood Fia's brain as if the things Cecilia remembered were being transferred to her.

In the memory Fia saw a little Fia and a little Cecilia standing in two of the three points of a triangle drawn in the sand, little Fia and Cecilia were chanting a song, in the third point was Katrina who, as the chant continued, was dissapearing. Suddenly Fia awoke from the memory, next to her Cecilia also awoke the two stood up to see Katrina ahead of them, they sepearted into a triangle and began chanting.

"Together, today, our play is done,

So goodbye it is time to say.

Angel of Light, Angel of Dark,

Please, Katrina Please."

Katrina began to dissapear before their eyes with those words, as she was fading away she spoke these last words.

"I'm glad you've decided you're future Cecilia, Fia" she paused for a moment, "I wish i could have been you're family and not just a creation" with those words she faded away and the door to leave the gate was opened.

Cecilia and Fia held each other's hand as they walked outside to begin life anew...

Fin.


End file.
